


Derivative

by EspadaIV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Mistaken Identity, facing your feelings, porn in small places, using people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-10 07:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17421836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Noct accidentally thinks this other guy is Ignis. He's not.Ignis sees Noct and his new flame. He hears what Prompto and Gladio said. He just wants to talk to talk to Noctis. Instead, he walks in on something he probably shouldn't have seen.





	Derivative

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxjar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxjar/gifts).



> THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. I do not own the characters I've used. They belong to their respective owners. Please feel free to comment or leave a review, rec (fic, manga, anime, music, movie, games, book, plot bunny). Also, let's talk about anything! I reply to comments! Kudos are awesome too. Thank you for reading!

“Ignis! Wait!”

 

The blond turned around, and the prince realized his mistake. He hesitated, looking at what seemed to be a knock-off of Ignis Scientia. It was all wrong, but from the back, it’d look like his friend. “Oh Six, my bad.”

 

The guy smiled; the prince felt his stomach flutter. Noct thought it was his obligation to return the gesture and the corner of his mouth turned up into a smirk. “Sorry, totally thought you were someone else,” Noct said in apology.

 

Noct could see it now as sunlight hit the man’s body. The hair was too golden and more of a honey color. It looked like wheat and corn silk mixed. The stranger’s hair was done in a fashionable disheveled look, strands falling into his eyes and face, parted on the side and then faded. The eyes were blue like the waters off Galdin Quay.  


“Quite alright,” the dark blond said. The lit to the man’s voice wasn’t quite like Ignis’ soft, seductive baritone. It was lighter and sweeter than Ignis’ voice.

  
That fluttering continued as Noct stared at the guy. “Um, I really am--”

 

“Tis fine, Prince.”

 

“Oh, so you know who I am?” Noct asked, cocking an eyebrow at the guy. “Can I at least know your name?”

 

“Liam,” the man answered. “Liam Renault, at your service.”

 

Indeed, he was at Noctis’ service. Liam was tall and slightly more broad shouldered than Ignis. He had an angular jaw. The guy worked out; he ran and swam several times a week while going to a gym. He wasn’t big, but there was a chiseled definition in those abs. His skin was a nice lightly toasted almond color.

 

How did Noct know this?

 

Within five hours after meeting the ash blond’s doppelganger, Noct had snuck him into his apartment. He knew he liked both men and woman. There were other reasons that he was happy to be around Luna, but he found her attractive. Then there was a flip side to the entire equation; he had always had a crush on Ignis.

 

Not just any man. Just the glasses-wearing, budding chef.

 

He was totally gay for Ignis.

 

So why was he laying on his naked on his bed, legs spread apart and drawn up to his chest with his cock pointed towards the ceiling? Why did he have Liam’s cock slowly sinking into his ass? “Ahhh,” he moaned.

 

Noct had a dry spell of the male variety when he realized he’d been searching for Ignis or at least someone who looked like him. He tensed as the tall, golden blond man leaned over to kiss him, silencing the sounds.

 

Twelve weeks later, Noctis was on his knees in his bedroom staring up at the not-quite-Ignis replica. Over the days, nights, and the dates, the prince had caught onto the differences between Ignis and Liam. Besides the obvious ones, Liam used his left hand to write and hold a fork. The man did not like coffee, instead preferring water over anything. He didn’t push Noct to eat his vegetables.

 

It was nice, but he felt he had to hide the fact he had a boyfriend that somewhat looked like Ignis from his three other friends, especially the real Ignis. His friends never asked what Noct did on the nights he declined to hang out with them. It was just how things were. No one ever questioned Noct.

 

Liam never had a problem with it. He nodded and smiled. “I understand, my prince. Public eye and all that.”

 

The public eye wasn’t the problem. Noct would hold Liam’s hand as they strolled through the Lower Market. He would allow Liam to wrap his arms around him as they waited for their food or were people watching. Noct enjoyed the closeness of the other man.

 

It was on that night twelve weeks after Noct had mistaken the man for Ignis that something went horribly wrong. Noct had forgotten to lock the apartment door. He and Liam stumbled into the dwelling, kissing feverishly, trying to strip off each other’s clothes. It was over some bowls of donburi that the two men had teased each other to the point of one of them cracking under pressure. They hadn’t noticed while at that food stall that there was a group of individuals that had been watching the two.

 

“Liam, can I ask a favor?”

 

“Absolutely.”

 

“I want you to dominate me. I want you to show me how demanding you can be. I want to be your whore tonight,” Noct stated.

 

The man’s mouth opened and closed. “I cannot demand anything of you, My Prince.”

 

“I want you to fuck me. I want you to hold me down and make me moan and scream.” Noctis knew what he liked. He knew what he wanted and wasn’t beyond asking for it. “I want you to fuck me hard.”

 

“You don’t like--”

 

Noct held up a hand. Liam was a considerate and thoughtful lover. The slow and steady pace that he fucked the royal heir felt really intense at times. But sometimes… “Sometimes I want to be fucked. I want to be used. I want you.”

 

He sank to his knees and looked up at Liam’s face as he began to unzip and unfasten the man’s trousers.

 

***

 

Ignis saw Noct first. Why would their prince be down here, eating from a stall when there was perfectly good food served at the palace? Why was he with--

 

“That guy kind of looks like you, Iggy.” Of course, Prompto had to point out the obvious.

 

The thought and statement made his lip curl. The detestable idea that Noct would find an imitation of him lingered in his brain, calling out to him. How? Surely Noctis knew how much this--

 

“He’s touching him,” Gladio murmured.

 

The ash blond male had to clench his fist as the three of them sat there watching the display. Those lips that smiled at the prince; those aquatic blue eyes that gazed at cornflower blue ones. Ignis stared at his bowl of udon, hearing the quiet creak of his leather gloves as he tightened and released his hand.

 

It was Gladio who nudged his arm. “They’re leaving,” he said; his voice was quiet, only loud enough that Ignis would hear.

 

“It matters not,” Ignis commented.

 

Noct wasn’t tied to them. He wasn’t obligated to spend time with anyone. Ignis did not see Noctis’ departure from the Lower Market. The lies he told himself.

 

Once the trio was done with their food and Prompto was dropped off at his door, Ignis started stalking towards the floor where Noctis’ apartment was located; Gladio hot on his heels, trying to talk to him.

 

“Iggy.”

 

Silence.

 

“Ignis.”

 

“What is it Gladio?” Why was his tone snappish?

 

The heavy thuds of the other man’s boots echoed as his own tapped along the inlaid marble floor. The sound only stopped as they waited for the elevator.

 

“You can’t get mad at him. Did you ever tell him you wanted him?” Gladio asked in a flat voice. If Ignis chose to look at the man’s face, he would have seen the concern. “Did you tell him how you felt?”

 

“Nonsense. How am I supposed to tell the Crown Prince of Insomnia that I want to throw him down and have my wicked way with him? That’s inappropriate! I’m just his advisor. We all know that Noct is--”

 

“Would you listen to yourself? Do you even hear yourself? Igs, he’s out with a guy that looks like you. If you talked to him about it, you might be surprised.” Gladio folded his arms across his chest, throwing his shoulders back to appear more menacing. “You need to talk to him before you get your undies in a twist. Noct didn’t know; you don’t get the right to be bitchy about it.”

 

“They’re boxer-briefs, thank you; the non-bunching kind,” Ignis stated matter of factly. “I can do this by myself. I’m going to talk to Noctis in a logical manner and lay all the facts out there.”

 

Gladio raised an eyebrow but said nothing as he turned around and retreated back to his own rooms.

 

Ignis’ green eyes watched his friend leave, and then he stepped into the elevator as it dinged, planning to ascend to the upper floors. When he arrived in front of Noct’s apartment door, the man paused for a moment. He could hear what was going on inside. It was hard not to hear it.

 

“Ah, yes!” Pause. Grunt. “Ahhhh. More.”

 

Tilting his chin up and mustering his thoughts, Ignis gave the barrier a light tap with his finger before turning the doorknob. It should have been locked. How could Noct be making those sounds with the door unlocked?

 

The door opened without resistance, and he walked into the suite of rooms. He knew his way around Noct’s apartment. When Ignis walked into the bedroom, he saw things that made his mouth go dry. He tried swallowing, but his tongue felt thick in his mouth.

 

***

 

Noct’s shoulders were pinned to the bed by a tanned hand with manicured nails. “You like this don’t you, Prince?” Liam huffed as his hips snapped forward. The slap of flesh was loud along with the dark-haired heir gasping for air. “You’re so tight for me.”

 

The moan that came from Noct’s lips was obscene as he cried out, his hands scrambling for purchase on the silk bedding beneath him. “Yes,” he hissed feeling a hand thread through his hair, pulling back his head.

 

“ _You’re mine, Noctis_.”

 

Those words cut through Noct’s haze of lust and sent a chill shiver all over him. That sounded like Ignis’ voice. That was absurd. Ignis wasn’t anywhere around. Ignis was busy with learning how to be his advisor and the daily upkeep of the palace. Ignis wasn’t interested in Noct, or the silly crush Noct had on him.

 

“ _Tch_.”

 

The scoff was just loud enough that it reached Noct’s ears. Dark blue eyes opened just enough to see Ignis standing in the doorway. Another depraved moan left him as Liam thrust into him with short strokes. “Hnnnngh,” Noct whimpered seeing one of his best friends eyeing him. There was something in that look that made his blood run cold but at the same time sent another shiver of arousal through him. It was like a lightning jolt that made his body jerk.

 

Hunger mixed with something else, Noct couldn’t put his finger on it. The truth was that he couldn’t concentrate as Liam’s cock dragged over his prostate. Hands moved; one on his shoulder and the other one grabbing his waist. The short thrusts became longer until Noct was keening. The hot length running over sensitive and raw nerves, making him feel each movement. Every time Noct closed his eyes all he saw was Ignis’s cock penetrating him. If he opened those same eyes all he saw was Ignis staring at him.

 

Liam was going a good job, but he was holding back. Noct knew that Ignis would never hold back. Ignis would snap into him and threaten to break his back with each thrust. He would bring Noct right to that edge of oblivion only to deny him the release he’d beg for.

 

Noct would have already been fucked into the bed, weeping for release.

 

Not that the prince knew this. Ignis just seemed to carry himself that way. He was the dominant partner, and that’s how things would be. Noct assumed that Ignis would be a very attentive lover because of his perfectionist ways and attention to detail. The orgasms would be intense and plentiful.

 

It was all his overactive imagination that got him into trouble.

 

He was getting fucked by Liam, but inside of Noctis’ head, it was Ignis’ cock playing with him. It was his advisor’s hands that would twist him around, so he lay on his back, legs splayed out with his cock jutting toward the ceiling. Ignis would unleash a storm of deep, fast thrusts that would make the prince moan with hunger. Skin would slap against skin. Groans and whimpers would be drawn out.

 

Noctis opened his eyes and stared at his friend; desperation apparent in his expression. His mouth opened only for no sound to come out. He was silently screaming in pleasure. He knew what a mess he looked with his hair sticking out at all angles; skin flushed pink with heat and friction; sweat clinging to him like a lost lover.

 

The derision on Ignis’ face was becoming evident with each passing moment as the future king of Insomnia rocked his ass back toward Liam Renault, moaning with each slide of skin.

 

“Tch.”

 

Ignis scoffed again, and that was all it took. Noct was coming, his cock twitching as wetness pooled on the sheet below him. “Iggy. Ignis,” he whimpered.

 

He knew he said those two words loud enough for both men to hear.

 

***

 

Ignis rushed to the floor where Gladio lived, bursting through the man’s door, not bothering to knock. It was rude, but he didn’t care at that point. He was upset. He was disturbed. He was aroused. He was horny. He wanted to feel the same sparks he felt when he’d heard Noctis say his name in that needy voice. “Gladio, I want you to fuck me.”

 

“What? Iggy--”

 

His voice was stern. Ignis started undressing, carefully folding his clothes and placing them on the back of the armchair. ”You heard me. I need you to fuck me.”

 

“You wanna tell me what happened when you walked into Noct’s place?”

 

“He’s getting dicked by a pale comparison of myself; a weak individual who wouldn’t know how to intimidate Noct even if he was paid,” Ignis stated, pulling the belt out of the loops on his jeans. “So I want you to fuck me.”

 

Gladio sat there stunned. The only time Ignis Scientia used phrases like getting dicked, and the word fuck was when he was drunk off his face or agitated. With how the man was pacing back and forth, running his bare hands through his hair, the glasses wearer was agitated.

 

“Ignis,” Gladio said, standing. He got into the other male’s path and stopped him in his tracks. “Tell me.”

 

So Ignis told him while undressing him. He told Gladio about how he watched Noct slam into the other man while caressing his chest and kissing his nipples. Ignis explained how he wished he was the one that had been slamming into Noct or the royal heir was riding him in between the heated kisses they shared. Ignis became quiet as he felt Gladio’s stubble scrape his neck. The shield knew how Ignis would taste. They were familiar with each other. Friends, more like lovers when the other needed comfort.

 

Gladio took a deep inhale of the scent he had always associated with Ignis. Warmth; amber, pepper, and suede. It was complex but suited Ignis perfectly. His mouth made a path down Ignis’ neck nipping at the man’s collar bones while he backed him towards the huge bed in the room. As soon as the ash blond man was on his back, Gladio had his hands on the man’s jeans and boxers, tugging them down and off his legs.

 

“Pick them up and fold them.”

 

“They can wait,” Gladio returned.

 

“Gladiolus.”

 

A sigh. Sometimes Ignis could be a real killjoy. The big man picked up the trousers and folded them, placing them on the seat of the armchair. When that was done, he sank to his knees between Ignis’ legs. Gladio’s mouth kissed the flesh of Ignis’ torso, running over those defined muscles and the indents around his hips. His tongue darted out to trace those Adonis lines.

 

A whimper left Ignis as Gladio’s mouth slipped over the head of his cock. The bigger man let it lie on his tongue, feeling it grow in his mouth, savoring the weight and soft velvet firmness. His tongue swirled around the head, flicking the underside where the tip met the shaft. Gladio liked how Ignis arched his back and fisted the sheet beneath him tighter.

 

It had been a while since Ignis needed comfort.

 

Gladio’s head started moving, bobbing up and down, making sure every inch of the dick in his mouth was coated with saliva. It was too soon, and Ignis was biting his lip, trying to hold back the imminent orgasm that was surely building. Sable brown eyes could see how the cords in Ignis’ neck stood out, and the muscles in his chest strained.  
  
Ignis was so close, Gladio knew. Seeing Noct fuck a look-a-like of the advisor must have done a number on him.

 

Why was the thought of that so damn hot? Why was his cock so hard that it was almost painful? Gladio focused on the task at hand, swallowing the length of the cock in his mouth, feeling the head hit the back of his throat with no problem. He brought his hand up to cup Ignis’ balls and press a thumb underneath them, kneading the area in a circular motion.

 

It didn’t take much to get the Chamberlain screaming, crying out as he came. Gladio swallowed it all before the pulses stopped in his mouth. He backed off, gently licking the cock. “You still want me to be inside of you?”

 

One word.

 

“Yes.”

 

Lube. Condom. Ignis on all fours with his ass in the air. Gladio prepared himself and then pressed his cock against Ignis’ entrance. Moans filled the room. The bed creaked. Flesh met flesh.  

 

***

 

“Liam,” Noctis said. The blond man was looking for his clothing. The blush was noticeable on his face. He was uncomfortable. “Liam, let me--”

 

“No need, Prince. You do not need to explain to me,” Liam replied with a weary smile. It was evident that Liam heard what Noctis had said or saw Ignis standing in the doorway. His behavior suggested it. The blue-eyed man wouldn’t look at him. If they did manage to catch the other’s gaze there was mumbled apologies.  
  
“Am I going to see you again?” Noct asked. He sat on the side of the bed with a sheet thrown over his lap.

 

“Noct, I think you need to have a conversation with Ignis. I’ve tried to ignore the similarities between us. I thought--” Liam shook his head. “It’s not me that you want. Please, talk to your friend. The heartbreak might be less.”

 

As soon as Liam was dressed, he left. There were no doors slamming. There were no raised voices. Liam left his life as quietly as he came into it. Noct couldn’t but help sit there and feel guilty.

 

He sighed.

 

What he had done to Liam Renault was selfish. It was inexcusable. It made him a piece of shit. In the weeks that passed, Noct avoided Ignis, preferring to spend time with Gladio and Prompto. It was a foray into the Lower Market for the Cup Noodles stand that Gladio finally said something about the entire situation.

 

“Maybe you two should just pull your heads out of your asses and just talk to each other,” Gladio stated, his mouth a hard line.

 

Noct was looking around peering at every blond male that walked around the place. Trying to find Liam was almost impossible. He wanted to apologize for being such an ass — he kind of missed the guy. “Talk to who? Liam? I’ve tried texting and calling him. My messages go unread,” Noct replied.

 

“I meant Ignis.”

 

“Iggy? Ignis doesn’t want to talk to me. We had a disagreement a couple of weeks back.”

 

“You mean the one where he found out that your boyfriend somewhat resembled him? I’d get pissed at that too,” Gladio replied. He grabbed Noctis by the neck and squeezed. “You’re hurting each other. Just. Talk. To. Him.”

 

Noct gave his Shield a nasty look. Ignis did not want to talk to him. The look on his face made that apparent. How could Noct speak to him? He was ashamed.

 

More weeks passed, and then the news came. Noctis would wed Lunafreya. The boys were to go on a road trip to celebrate this news. Noct would be around Ignis all the time. Gladio approached him again several days before they were to leave on this epic adventure across Eos.

 

“Noct, let’s go! Time to train!”

 

“Train? But we’re going to be leaving soon--Gladio! Put me down.”

 

Noctis found himself locked in a cramped room. There was a bed, and the low wattage bulb showed it had an occupant on it already.  The door clanged shut. Noct could hear the lock being engaged.

  
“Gladio! Let me out! When I get out of here--”

 

“You’ll thank me,” Gladio replied from the other side of the door.

 

Silence. Light glinted off a pair of glasses that were pushed up a slight hook nose. More silence. Finally, the prince decided to bang on the door.

 

“It’s useless, Noct. Haven’t you realized that by now?”

 

His spine went rigid. Noctis knew that voice rather well. He dreamed of that voice.

 

Ignis went right on scolding him. “We’re in the basement of the training facility. No one is around to hear us. They’re preparing for our departure and for the Imperial court to arrive. Sit down and wait.”

 

“Why are you in here?”

 

“Because Gladio is tired of giving me pity sex.”

 

Noct chewed on his lip for a moment, digesting this information. Minutes passed by, and neither of them said a thing. He wanted to ask how Ignis was brought into this tiny room. “I’m sorry.”

 

“What for?” the future advisor asked.

 

The dark-haired prince shook his head. Ignis wasn’t going to make this easy for him. “You know what,” Noct replied.

 

There was a scoff. In the dimness, Noct could see Ignis lift a leather-covered hand to his face. He was probably adjusting his specs. “I would hate to assume anything,” Ignis sniffed. “Are you apologizing for--”

 

“I’m apologizing for trying to replace you. I’m apologizing for not telling you about Liam. I’m--”

 

“I’ve spoken with Mr. Renault.”

 

Noct’s mouth dropped open. “You’ve spoken with Liam?”

 

The bed’s springs protested. Ignis was moving. No, he wasn’t moving. As Noct’s eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, he saw that Ignis had just crossed one leg over the other. “Mr. Renault apologized to me. He said he didn’t know that you had other interests.”

 

“Oh,” Noct mumbled.

 

“We’ve also had sex a number of times and discussed you. Liam gave me pointers.”

 

“What?”

 

Ignis looked towards the wall, took off his glasses and placed two fingers against the bridge of his nose. “I think your ears are working perfectly, Noct. I do not need to repeat myself,” Ignis said. His voice was firm but quiet.

 

“Why?”

 

His advisor did not look at him. “I have feelings for you, Noctis; feelings that I have to put to the side because you will be king one day and rule over Insomnia. You are the one to break the curse on this world alongside Lady Lunafreya. You two will be the picture perfect royal couple to rule over your loyal--”

 

“Under the Empire’s thumb.” Those pale green eyes found darker blue ones. Noct slowly stood up from where he was crouched by the door. “Luna is my friend, but that’s all she is. You never seemed interested in me or anyone else.”

 

“I know how to mask my desires for the greater good, Noct. I’m not selfish.”

 

“What if I am selfish?”

 

That pair of glasses were placed delicately back onto Ignis’ nose, and then he stood, straightening his clothing. “You have every right as king to be selfish, but as your advisor, I cannot declare that this would be a good idea. We--”

 

Noct took the few steps over to where Ignis stood, reaching up. Their mouths met in a hard kiss, hands all over each other. “I love you,” he breathed into Ignis’ ear.

 

Gladio didn’t move until he heard the moans coming from behind that door. It was only then that he took off walking down the hallway, whistling.

 

Months passed.

 

Ignis and Noct grew closer.

 

Then Noct was gone.

 

Years passed.

 

The real king of Insomnia had returned.

 

The night before they went into Insomnia, Ignis made love to his king. The backseat of the Regalia made a perfectly comfortable place for this activity. He undressed Noctis slowly, peeling away the layers of clothing. Once Noct was bare to the world, Ignis kissed his way down the smaller man’s torso only stopping to lick and suck at sensitive nipples.

 

“You still can’t see me, can you?” Noct asked.

 

Ignis shook his head. “I know the darkness better than some. I’ve adapted and evolved.”

 

His long fingers grasp the King’s cock at the base squeezing and sliding along the hot surface to the tip. Ignis thought that the dark-haired man was going to say something about the fact that he had lube. Of course, he had lube. They killed enough Flan, Blobs, and Gelatins to make the stuff by the drum full.

 

“I won’t hurt you if I know I can make it pleasurable, Noctis.” Ignis never made it hurt, but he was always prepared with lubrication. They never had to resort to using lotion or spit for sex. Lotion was an indulgence since the darkness covered all of Eos. Spit never lasted long. The lube that the survivors made and sold lasted.

 

The gasp as Ignis’s cock penetrated him was loud. The man knew how to caress him. He knew how to kiss him and stroke his back with a tender touch. Ignis knew how to make the king his and surrender to desire. Their cries joined each other. Their breaths combined. A groan slipped out of Noctis’ throat, their pace quickening. It was bliss.

 

Morning finally broke.

 

Noctis was gone again.

 

Death was permanent.

 

Months passed.

 

Ignis stood at the edge of that cliff where they spent their last night as a group, listening to the wind blow and leaves rustling. He could only imagine how the grass would sway in the breeze. There would be no more daemons.

 

He thought about that day where Gladio had manhandled him into that small cell, locking the door and telling him that he would be back for him. He had returned with Noct. A smile played over his lips, feeling the warmth of sunshine on his face. A tear slipped out of his eye.

 

“C’mon Specs! Time to hit the road and help out.”

 

Prompto.

 

He knew what would come next. Gladio’s voice calling out to him.

 

“Iggy? You ready to go?”

 

No, he wasn’t ready to go. He was never prepared or ready to leave this place once they got to it. He made sure they visited it at least once every couple of months.

 

“Come Mr. Scientia. We have much to do.”

 

Liam Renault’s voice.

 

Ignis had found him in Lestallum, working for some grain vendor. They fell into a hotel room and didn’t leave until the next morning. They had become lovers by accident, knowing that the only thing to tie them together was their link to Noct.

 

“Coming, _Blondie_.”

 

That drew a laugh from the man that looked almost like him. He could see the faint outline of bodies and walked towards the tall, lanky figure. When they were in the Regalia with Liam sitting in the driver's seat and Ignis sitting beside him, the newcomer turned to him. They were waiting for Gladio and Prompto. Liam asked, “Do you ever--Do you miss him?”

 

Did Ignis miss Noct?

 

Of course, he did. How could he not miss him? When Noctis died, he took a part of Ignis with him. Ignis could hook up with a hundred people, but Noct was never replaceable. There was no one in all of Eos like him.


End file.
